Vacation
by Summers Groupie
Summary: Story set about five or six years after the last Evo episode. Scott and Jean are married, but as XMen they work all the time. They need a vacation. JOTT! LORO! COMPLETE.
1. Starting out

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, or anything. I only claim rights to my story I put them into…

A/N: Set in X-Evolution, after the last episodes by about 5 or 6 years.

Marvlix: This is for you. You did make a valid point my friend. No one seems to leave Jean and Scott alone. So I hope this is the one that does and you enjoy it.

* * *

Watching a red and gold sunset, a smile lit from within the woman whose hair reflected the hairs and made her seem beyond human, beyond a goddess. She hugged herself and her green eyes focused keenly on the speck in the distance. Another smile graced her lips and she ran inside to quickly check her appearance for the homecoming of her husband. Blowing a kiss at her reflection, Jean Summers ran from her shared room and made her way down to the hangar. 

Waiting patiently for the jet she smiled to herself happily; after this mission they had some time off, time together. Just what they'd been waiting for. A vacation to somewhere happy, without super villains and without teaching or fighting.

---On the jet---

The X-Men on board the jet looked at their field commander in surprise as he sped up nearing the mansion. He had fought harder than they'd seen him fight in a while and had showed no sign of fatigue as they climbed on board to go home once more. Occasionally grunting at the controls and grinning to himself. The others thought he was mad, but Ororo kept smiling and shaking her head at his behaviour, having had Jean tell her secretly before the mission what they were planning.

Logan raised an eyebrow at her, but she shushed him by pressing a finger to her own lips. He nodded reluctantly and let it drop. He'd find a way of getting' it out of her later. Maybe he'd forget though…

'Ya never know…' he thought smugly and shot a feral grin at her, causing a slight blush to come to her cheeks.

"Right. Storm, as I explained before the mission, would you please take the X-Men from the hangar. All of you come to the de-briefing in half an hour. I'll finish up then." Cyclops spoke as he landed the jet, the mask of leader slipping as the red head in the hangar looked up at the craft.

Ororo stood and with a slight wave of her hand directed the rest of the super powered team into the landing bay and through the doors leading to the rest of the mansion. She winked at Jean as she passed and received a giggle from her friend in return.

Scott sat at the controls and closed his eyes, letting the mission play out in front of his eyes. He took a deep breath then opened his eyes. He was puzzled to see Jean wasn't in front of the jet anymore, but the matter was soon resolved when he felt two arms slide around his neck. He tilted his head back and kissed her upside down gently.

"Hey there handsome." Jean smirked walking around to sit in the co-pilots seat next to him.

Scott blinked and smiled back at her, feeling his heart rate increase from just being around her. "Hey there yourself, Redd."

"Good mission, or one that totally tired you out, or even one that left you with excess energy, or-"

"Jean?"

"Yes?" She stopped half annoyed he interrupted.

"I love you."

Jean's glare softened and a stupid smile lit her face again. A flush spread through her cheeks slowly and she leaned across to kiss him. Okay…

Good. You all ready to head out?

Jean nodded eagerly and her smile broadened. She then slipped across into Scott's lap, and, whilst gently running her finger through his hair and tracing his jaw line she began to tell him everything that had happened whilst the X-Men had been out. Scott listened intently, enjoying the light touch of her skin against his own, the light breathy laugh that she had when she was replaying a scene in her mind or finding the tale she was telling newly amusing, the intimacy there was between a stupid conversation about nonsense and the overwhelming love he felt whenever she was close to him.

"Wanna go change now Slim?" She finished, smiling and grazing his lips with a small kiss.

Scott nodded and lifted her up with him as he made his way out of the jet and back up to their room, or as they both referred to it, their private paradise, somewhere they could drop the acts and masks, somewhere just for them to be themselves, without any expectations.

Ororo chuckled from the kitchen as she saw them going upstairs immersed in conversation and looking loving at each other, just touching from time to time, as if to reassure themselves it wasn't a dream. She turned back into the room and almost dropped her coffee in surprise.

"Kitten, why are you down here?"

"Uh well…" Kitty Pryde looked up at her teacher and friend uncertainly. "I don't wanna go upstairs if Scott and Jean are up there. It's embarrassing…"

Laughing again, Ororo gestured to a seat as she walked over to the fridge. "Then let's get a snack okay? That'll keep us busy and we can play the radio loudly so we hear nothing, good?"

Kitty nodded and laughed, moving to turn the radio on. Soon she and Ororo were making the snack of the century, singing and dancing and generally having the most fun possible. Half way through Celine Dion warbling 'My heart will go on', Logan stepped into the kitchen and froze at what he saw. Kitty burst out laughing, stopping imitating the radio and watching the two adults to see what they would do. Ororo smiled mischieviously and continued as if he wasn't there, until the chorus came on when she turned to him and put a hand on his face, singing directly to him.

_#"You're hereeeee, there's noooooooothing I fear, and I knooooooooooow that my heart will go ooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnn, Weeeee'llllllllll stayyyyyyyyyyy foreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeever this way, you are saaaaaafe in my heart and, my heart will go ooonnn, and ooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!"#_

Kitty clapped loudly and whistled as the DJ began to talk and Ororo laughed, kissing Logan on the cheek noisily. Logan still seemed frozen, until a moment after she kissed him. He looked at Kitty and scowled, then he turned to scowl at Ororo, finding himself grinning instead.

"Oh, Kitten." Ororo said between laughing, "I think I have found a way to, indeed, tame Logan."

The younger girl laughed even harder and doubled up, with tears streaming from her eyes as she tried to stop. Logan again attempted a scowl, but couldn't make it, so conceded an amused grin and shuffling back toward the door.

"Oh no you don't." Ororo sensed him moving away and dragged him back into the room. "Now you have to try our snack, and tell me if I can sing well."

Logan sighed and smacked his forehead, rolling his eyes as if to ask – why me… why do I get stuck with the mad woman… - then again, it had it's up points, being the food and perhaps the company of a beautiful, yet crazy, woman, and a kid he looked at as one of his own.

"Al' right yer crazy woman, I'll stick aroun', only if yer both promise this don't go beyond these walls."

Kitty and Ororo exchanged looks before drawing fingers over their hearts in unison. "We promise Logan, now sit, Kitty and I have worked hard on this."

Logan sat and watched them both, smirking to himself and understanding why they had had the radio so loud. He rested an arm on the edge of the worktop and waited for them to finish whispering and working on this 'snack' of theirs.

Scott and Jean came into the room moments later, both having one arm around the other and talking quietly about their trip, which had them even more excited now that the mission was over. Logan looked up from the bite he'd just taken of the sugar coated, warm brownie type thing Ororo and Kitty had come up with. He grunted at them and chewed his mouthful, as Kitty waved from her own part of the snack. Ororo was the first who spoke.

"Well, did you write up the report Scott? Or should I-?"

Scott flushed a little and Ororo could tell he and Jean were conversing through their link rapidly.

"I've done it, but I should copy it out again." He eventually said quietly, "It, erm, it's not quite as tidy as I hoped it would be."

"Ah. I see." The African-american beauty smiled. "Well, how about a taste of our snack thing. Kitty made up the name, I'm hopeless at remembering it…"

"Frowgars – fruit, brownies and sugar. All good for you, in the right amount." Kitty chirped, licking her fingers happily. "I think they're awesome. We should make loads!"

Scott paled as he realised Kitty had helped make them, and Jean laughed, calming him with the thought that Ororo had been helping too, so they wouldn't poison him. He nodded, regaining some colour in his face as he accepted the offer of one from Ororo. Jean also accepted, leaving Ororo to take one herself.

"Mmm," she pronounced. "Wonderful, I am impressed Kitten, you indeed were right, I had though fruit would spoil the sugar or vice versa. Very good."

Kitty beamed as she got up. "Thanks, and I gotta go now, stuff to do, people to bug, ya know. Usual stuff, plus Lockheed needs me. Bye guys."

Rolling his eyes, even behind his glasses, earned Scott a poke from Jean. He stuck out his tongue and Jean mock bit at it, causing a smirk to appear on his face. Satisfied with her work, Jean held a small piece of the 'Frowgar' to his mouth. Logan shielded his eyes as the beautiful red head's plan worked. Scott opened his mouth enough to take the piece and suddenly grabbed her wrist as she pulled her fingers back, so he could slowly, giving himself enough time to swallow, bring her hand to his lips. Grazing the back of it with a kiss, Scott's gesture was enough to make Jean blush and Ororo smile, and Logan, well Logan pretended to be ill to the side of him.

Trust you to be the only non-romantic Jean sent to Logan, amidst her blushing and giggling.

Logan looked stunned that she'd actually seen him and he stood up half offended, grunting some thanks to Ororo about the food, making her smile sweetly at him. He sent a quick smile back, which didn't go unnoticed by Jean, and made his way to the gym, grunting, again, this time about a workout, needing to do something.

"Uh, Scott? You think Ororo and I could have a girly chat whilst you go finish up that report?" She hinted widely to her husband, knowing anyway if she were around, they would not finish any report except possibly in a mutual examination, in which case the report would be a verbal one.

Standing with half of the strange new snack in his hand, Scott nodded mildly and headed upstairs, hoping that he hadn't forgotten the mission entirely. Jean scooted over and sat right by Ororo, a curious grin creeping over her face.

"So?"

"What?"

"You know."

"Oh."

"Uh huh, so, I repeat – So?"

"Jean, I really think this is a bad time, maybe I should just-"

"Sit down 'Ro. Spill. I am your best friend."

"Fine… Spill what?"

"We discussed this a moment ago."

"Oh yeah… Umm, well nothing to tell."

"Oh my god…" Jean suddenly gasped, a light shining in her eyes. "You love Logan!"

Ororo flushed and smiled secretively. "And if I happen to do so Mrs Summers?"

"Oh my god." Jean repeated and smiled widely. "Since when? How? Details!"

Sighing and settling more comfortably, Ororo knew there was no way out of this now, Jean was almost as stubborn as Scott, a bad trait she had acquired from him. "Well, I always felt, somewhat, attracted to him, but I thought it just a crush, as you had at one point. Then as time passed, the infatuation did not decrease, and I now deduce I must love him. As to how, it is as easy to explain as your love for Scott, Jean. Impossible."

Nodding, Jean sat in awe. She moved her hair so it fell in front of one shoulder so she could play with it. Thinking quietly, finally she broke the silence that followed Ororo's words. "Does he feel the same as you?"

"I am not sure, I believe possibly."

"Get together when me and Scott are away and I kill you Weather Witch."

"Get pregnant whilst you are away and I must torture you Marvel Girl."

"I'm gonna miss you for two whole weeks!"

"And I you, Jean, but you will be distracted, as will I, I am certain." Ororo winked at Jean openly, causing a burst of laughter from both women as they hugged each other.

---An hour or so later---

"Goodbye!"

"Have fun!"

"Miss you already!"

"Bring me a present! – OW!"

"Bobby, shut up… Bye guys!"

Jean and Scott waved to their friends as they got on board the mini jet the Professor was lending them. Sitting in the pilot and co-pilot seats, they held hands for a moment, before Scott started the engines and Jean set the auto pilot in case of emergencies.

Ready Slim?

So long as you're by my side, I'm ready for anything, Redd

* * *

Okies, oneshot or chapters? You decide! 

Good or Bad? Need deleting, or need more to it? You tell me, that's how I'll know.

REVIEW, PLEASSSSSSSE PLEASE PLEASE – C'mon, 60 seconds of your day… just 60 seconds more…

Summers Groupie

-x-x-


	2. Broken Promises

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, or anything. I only claim rights to my story I put them into…

Thanks to everyone who reviewed: jott luuuuuuuuuver (), slickboy444, Agent-G, jacx, amazing redd phoenix, Diaz F, BookJunkie, jenskott and Wen1. You all are great and I hope this next chapter is okay. You never know how ratings change eh?

* * *

The clouds were lined with silver and horizon was dressed in gold. A couple deeply in love flew towards the rising sun, knowing they would soon be at their destination. The pilot smiled at his sleeping wife and put the auto-pilot on so he could stand up for a minute or two and stretch his legs. Scott Summers, known better to the outside world as Cyclops, leader of the X-Men, checked the co-ordinates and smiled as his wife, Jean Summers, known as Phoenix, stirred from her slumber.

"Morning beautiful."

"Uh? Mmm-ning…" Jean answered sleepily and yawned, grinning as Scott kissed the top of her head.

She slowly woke fully and stared around the controls, before remembering where they were and where they were going. A trip up to Alaska, Anchorage, Scott's birthplace. Jean could remember suggesting it and how his face had lit up at the prospect. She knew it wasn't hot, but it would be good for him to go back and they would have a wonderful time.

Jean held out her arms and Scott bent down to hug her, smiling at her total innocence. They kissed, and touched noses before kissing again, then moving to take control of the mini jet once more. Pulling on one of Scott's jumpers, Jean snuggled herself in it and smiled delightedly. Scott chuckled out loud and began to take them in to land. Jean smacked his arm lightly and laughed, gazing at the beautiful scenery below them, a picturesque landscape covered with soft white snow.

"It's pretty huh?" Scott whispered as they landed softly.

"Very…" Jean whispered back, turning to get their bags. "Are we close?"

"Yeah, as close as humanly possible whilst we're in a jet."

Jean smiled and hummed to herself whilst sorting out their things into what she could carry and what Scott could. Behind her Scott groaned at her sorting. "That makes me look like a wimp…"

"No." Jean grinned. "But I can carry more with my telekinesis, don't argue babe."

Grumbling amicably, Scott picked up the things he was allowed to and stepped outside into the cold air. He shivered and smiled, moving to direct them toward the cabin he had rented for this trip. He smiled wider as opened the door and found the fire already lit. Scott walked through and put his load in the bedroom, before ducking as Jean fired the other few into the room with him.

Jean grinned and kissed him as he came out looking a tad annoyed. When they pulled back he had a stupid grin on his face, signalling that he wasn't mad. Jean giggled and flopped onto the couch, kicking off her boots. Scott pushed her up a little and sat down next to her, also taking off his boots and enjoying the closeness of his wife.

Happily, Jean rested her head on his leg, until he shifted so she could lie between his legs, her head resting now against his chest, their fingers entwined across her stomach. Scott moved his head and sighed.

"Love you Jean, andthanks, for this."

"You're welcome, and I love you right back."

Scott eased his knees up and turned her over in his arms, kissing her deeply. Jean responded in kind, touching his face gently. They only broke one kiss to begin another, their hands travelling as their passion rose. After finding the couch was too small for this, Jean stood up and led Scott to their bedroom, where she closed the door slowly, causing him to step behind her and trail kisses across the back of her neck. Scott lifted her into his arms, and carried her to the bed, where they spent a long time teasing, kissing and making love. Jean's thoughts were filled with Scott, and his with her, as she forgot her half promise to Ororo…

... Back at the Mansion ...

Ororo, back at the mansion, was also forgetting her half promise to Jean, as she and Logan played a strange game of hide and seek throughout the mansion. The day had begun normally, then she and Logan had encountered each other in the kitchen and he had hummed 'My Heart Will Go On' quietly. Ororo had grinned and coughed loudly _"Tamed"_

Since then, he had been chasing her around, trying to get her back for that. Ororo had to admit she was enjoying it. It was a fun game to play with the man that she loved. By the minute she was becoming increasingly sure that he felt how she did, which made her heart soar. She dived into her room and shut the door tightly, locking it and turning only to jump and laugh.

"Hey there darlin'. Didn't ya think I'd come in here?"

Laughing at Logan's confidence, Ororo shook her head. "I had no clue Logan, honestly."

Logan grinned and continued to sit on the end of her bed gazing at her. He waited until her laughter had stopped, then spoke again, with repeated confidence. After the events in the kitchen yesterday he had realised that the beautiful woman also loved him in the same he loved her.

"So darlin', what do I do now I caught ya?"

Ororo thought for a moment, then smiled. She walked slowly over to him, until Logan's nose was almost touching her stomach. Raising a hand, she tilted his face upward and kissed him. Logan wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down as he fell backward onto her bed.

They broke the kiss shyly and smiled at each other. Ororo spoke, whilst running her fingers through his hair gently. "I guess I really did tame the Wolverine…"

Logan laughed lightly and kissed her on the tip of her nose. "I caught myself a Storm too. What a weird world we live in."

Both of them laughed and kissed again, now lost in each other. Both opened their hearts and allowed the other in with each kiss they shared. Logan looked up as he sat over Ororo, after staring down at her face that was slightly flushed, her hair that was fanned out around her head as she lay on her back and the way her chest was rising and falling faster than usual. He grinned suddenly.

"Ya locked the door, didn't ya 'Ro?"

Ororo nodded confused and smiled, "Yes, why?"

Logan answered with a kiss and slid his hands to her waist where he could gain access to the edge of her blouse. Ororo realised what he meant as soon as the words left her mouth, and she responded happily, wondering if Charles would mind the noise. That thought quickly deserted her as Logan's hands moved.

­­Below them Kitty scowled and turned up the TV, hugging her dragon who had come to her during a mission with the X-Men in space. Kurt bounced in and smiled at her, tickling Lockheed's chin with his tail.

"Vat's up Katzchen?" Kitty pointed upwards and Kurt understood. "But Jean and Scott are avay, so who-?"

Kitty looked at Kurt, then at Lockheed. Lockheed blew a puff of smoke and snorted before laughing to himself, in a dragony way. Kitty held up three fingers and Kurt stared in horror.

"NO VAY! Logan and Ororo?"

"Yep, gross huh?" Kitty conceded and turned the TV up again. Kurt moved closer to her and stretched, placing an arm around her shoulders. Lockheed cackled and flew to Kitty's other side as she leaned into Kurt.

"Very gross. Ven Jean and Scott come back, zere vill be a competition for who is ze loudest."

Kitty giggled and hugged Kurt, making him grin. Lockheed pulled a face and flew onto the top of the TV where he strutted up and down making loud howling noises and blowing smoke at random. Kurt stared at him in surprise and looked to Kitty for an explanation.

"He's jealous."

"Ah." Kurt grinned and stuck his tongue out at Lockheed at Kitty laughed. Lockheed scowled as well as a dragon possibly could and flew off to find Bobby. That would calm his temper, he loved playing with the ice boy…

"You think Jean and Scott will have a contest with them?" Kitty asked uneasily.

Kurt paled and looked down at her. "I hope not… I like my sleep."

... Alaska...

Unaware of Kitty and Kurt talking about them and their 'activities', Jean and Scott lay breathless next to each other, looking at one another and smiling, touching occasionally, just fingertips, or brushing knees, but it sent pleasurable shivers through both of them. Jean leaned up on one elbow and rolled Scott onto his back, so she could trace circles on his chest.

"Scott?"

"Uh huh…" He mumbled, contented by her presence.

"Do you think about our future a lot?"

Scott opened his eyes fully and turned his head to look at her. "Course, why?"

"What do you think about?" Jean continued, ignoring his question, an concentrating on her circle drawing.

"Well, I think that, one day we'll have our own home, not just with the Professor. We'll have each other and, maybe, jobs, and kids… What's wrong?"

Jean shook her head as tears came to her eyes. She wiped them away with the corner of the bed sheet and smiled. "Nothing, it's just… do you think we could have a family? With us being X-Men and everything, do you think we could?"

"Hell yeah." Scott answered quickly and pulled Jean down so her head was resting on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her and locked his fingers into hers. "I reckon that, if being X-Men threatens us, and our future, we'd have to leave. I could never live without you, but I could live without being Cyclops. I mean, I love the Professor like a father for all he's done for us, but we have our own lives too."

Jean nodded quietly and kissed his jaw. "Yes, yes I know, I just worry."

"I know you do, honey, and that's why I'm here. I'll do your worrying for you, then we'll move on with things and everything will turn out okay."

Scott smiled and kissed her forehead lightly, rubbing her shoulder gently with his fingertips. "See? It'll all be okay."

Jean snuggled closer to him and smiled. "So long as we're together. I can handle anything then Slim."

Scott's expression was hard to put into words, but the feeling that came from them both was one of deep, unchanging, strong, everlasting, passionate, lustful, gentle yet in some ways dangerous love. They continued to lie there for a time, before going to have a shower together and completely relaxing as they shared everything that had worried them, even if it was a dumb thing. They laughed about the silly things and sorted out the serious things, before starting to unpack – Jean's job – and going to get food – Scott's job.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, love."

"Miss you already Scott!"

The door closed and Jean hugged herself tightly, a smile warming her insides and lighting the room. The only question that remained unanswered in Jean's mind, one that she didn't even hear was that, was her smile the only thing warming her insides? Or was there another reason… one growing even as she unpacked.

* * *

Quite short, I know, but still…

Review if you like! Review if you hate! Takes 60 seconds more, c'mon, pleaaaaaaaseeee?

Summers Groupie

-x-x-


	3. Webs

Disclaimer: X-Men Characters aint mine… not one of them… Situations I put the characters into I claim rights to… that's all

Thank you to: Rising Goddess, slickboy444, Wen1, amazing redd phoenix, Agent-G, jacx andjenskott.

Here's the next part for you guys!

* * *

Students at the mansion found themselves wishing for Scott and Jean to be back, though they had only been gone four days. Ororo and Logan were harder on them than usual, though they both seemed to be grinning more often, and were now commonly found together. Logan eased up on the couples around school, which pleased them no end, but the Danger Room sessions were harder and longer as if he was trying to wear them out for some reason.

Food was prepared as normal by Ororo and any who cared to help her, but Logan almost always volunteered, so the kids were spared Kitty's cooking – in that respect they wished things could stay as they were, well, everyone except Kitty. Logan and Ororo shared the washing up, ending up having splashing fights during the task.

More unusual than all this was that Ororo and Logan disappeared for hours on end, and they were starting to both sleep in one of their rooms or the other. The older students knew what this meant, but they refused to believe it, as it seemed weird that Logan could actually…with adamantium everywhere in his body. However, more than one girl stopped to think if he actually had the metal _everywhere_.

There were a few new faces, but not too many, as students kept arriving, but in small chunks rather than a steady flow. Kitty and Kurt had decided to stay as teachers, following in Jean and Scott's footsteps. Bobby was currently deciding, as were a number of others, Forge had decided to join Hank as a technician down in the labs, considering his powers would be best put to use there, unless he worked for the government, and his feelings towards them at the moment were not the most pleasant.

Ororo and Logan at this precise moment had both made excuses, then gone on a picnic together. Ororo lay on her back eating cherries, when she smiled and rolled over, beginning to laugh. Logan looked at her in surprise and raised an eyebrow.

"I was thinking," Ororo explained, "what the children would think, what even Charles would think, if they knew how sweet and loving you could be. And what they might make of the big bad fierce Logan on a picnic."

Logan smirked and lounged back on his elbows. "I can't say f'r certain, but I'd guess they wouldn't believe it if yer told 'em."

Beautiful and elegant, thoughtful and smart, more than he deserved, Logan had a tendency to think he deserved nothing good in this world, as he didn't feel like a very good person a whole lot of the time. Ororo was the best thing, he felt, which had happened in his entire life, that he could remember of course. His eyes glazed over as these thoughts crossed his already troubled mind.

Ororo reached over and touched his cheek. "Logan? What's wrong?"

"Nothin'." He dismissed it and smiled at her, but a frown creased her brow and she turned her worried eyes to meet his.

"Is it the speed of our relationship? How quickly things changed?"

"No, it's nothin' like that. We both know why that happened, it's b'n buildin' f'r years 'Ro, don't say stuff like tha'."

Ororo shrugged and propped herself up on her elbows. "I know, I just can hardly believe us and this. It's amazing and I know that I'm with the right man. It's scary."

Logan blinked and smiled. "I thought th' same thing. It was scarin' me too, j'st couldn't admit it to myself I guess, but since I'm not alone, then I guess I could."

Smiling, Ororo kissed him as he leant over. "Well, I'll keep that a secret."

Logan smiled and rolled her over to kiss her and wrap his arms around his waist as their kiss deepened. Ororo moaned into the kiss as on of his hands wandered across her body. She stopped his hand suddenly and broke their kiss breathlessly.

"Not here, not in full view. Over there, or in the car." She told him firmly. "Or home."

Logan scooped her up in his arms and held her against his hip as she locked her legs around his waist, kissing his neck. He quickly packed everything away and grabbed the blanket, before heading off to a sheltered clearing that was completely out of view from everyone and almost completely unknown to everyone who came to the picnic area outside of Bayville. There the outside world was forgotten for a few hours and they were alone.

Or so they thought…

----In Anchorage----

Jean smiled as Scott as he brought her lunch into the bathroom where she was having a bath. "Hey beautiful, having some peace?"

"Um hmm, " Jean nodded and smiling. "Thank you, aww, you brought me food."

"Um hmm." Scott mimicked and laughed as she splashed water at him. "What else would I be doing out there?"

Jean smiled and tilted her head. "Calling some woman to replace me?"

Scott held his heart and fell to his knees, with a pained expression on his face. "Ouch, you think that little of me? I'm heart broken."

Laughing at his playful behaviour, Mrs Summers splashed her husband again and sat up to take a bite of the sandwich he had brought into her. "Mmm, you know me too well, my absolute favourite."

Scott smiled and got up off his knees, nodding. "When do you want to go into the town? You said you needed something."

"Later." Jean groaned and held out a hand to him, which he took quickly and kissed. "Join me?"

"Fully clothed?" Scott asked with a smirk and causing Jean to giggle and shake her head. "Fine, give me a minute then, I gotta go get something for you."

Jean watched him leave and blew some of the bubbles across the room. Life was good, very good and now they might have a bigger family, if the feelings were right, as she thought they were. She looked at her toes as they lifted above the water and smiled. Maybe she wouldn't be able to see them in a few months, if what she thought was true. Scott came back in holding something behind his back and smiled at her.

"What's this?" He said calmly, holding out the pregnancy test box she had bought when she had gone into town. "Why'd you buy it? Apart from the obvious."

Closing her mouth after her jaw had dropped, Jean steeled herself and closed her eyes. "It's a pregnanct test, Scott, and I got it because I have a feeling… I think I might be pregnant, and I wanted to be sure."

Now it was Scott's turn to have his jaw drop, and his eyes widen behind his glasses. He swallowed and licked his lips. His throat suddenly felt dry and he was lost for words. Scott looked up and met her eyes, forming a, no, the question. Jean smiled into his eyes and nodded.

"I did, and I am… Scott… We're going to be-"

"PARENTS!" Scott erupted finally and grinned widely, swooping over to kiss Jean fully on the lips, almost falling into the bath as he did so.

Jean giggled at his enthusiasm and pulled him in with her. He looked shocked and water went everywhere, but the two really didn't care. Scott leant up and held her face in his hands as he kissed her again. She put her hands over his and smiled into the kiss, wrapping her legs around his waist. Scott felt her thoughts through their link and let go of her so she could remove his shirt. His hands travelled over her body as she began to remove the rest of his clothing and push against him. Scott felt her want mimicking his own and they both moved to remedy the want that was turning steadily into need.

Close to the small cabin, a figure watched the town move and turned it's gaze to the cabin, smiling. The two within didn't need any help or assistance; they didn't need the news of trouble, or well being. They needed one another and that was a beautiful thought, a beautiful feeling. One that was spreading throughout the world. Whoever knew that two instances of true and deep love could make a difference…

Standing, the figure raised its hands over its head and called on its power. A bright, golden glow surrounded the cabin and the figure smiled, that was innocent love, beautiful, truly amazing. Focusing on the beauty of the light, the creature closed its eyes in concentration. The glow grew and began to trickle over the town, spreading like a web over first the town, then the region then the country and continued to grow.

A blast of silver light catapulted the figure away from Alaska and toward its companion and their rendezvous.

---- Just outside Bayville… ----

The figure, who had been monitoring the emotion of the couple who were hidden, smiled as a jet of silver dashed across the sky. So it was time…

Raising its hands like the one who had just left Anchorage, a similar glow began, this one was bronze and blazing white hot. The creature supposed that was the ferocity of the emotion reacting to its magiks, but continued. Their web began to cover Bayville, then spread to the state and past through the country, trying to join with the gold that was creeping soundlessly across already.

Another silver silent blast and this figure jetted into the sky and headed for Washington DC, to watch the sight and hope that the effort of them both would give the world something to live for.

Ororo and Logan were oblivious to the power their love provided and broke apart finally, caressing each other lightly and sharing the occasional kiss as they prepared to go home. Logan bowed his head and smiled at the beauty who was trying to tidy up her hair. She stuck her tongue out at him and smiled.

"Logan, don't watch me, it's off putting."

"Tough darlin', I like watchin'." Logan smirked and wrapped an arm around her.

Laughing, Ororo pulled away and summoned a light wind to sort her hair out. Satisfied, she leant over and kissed him. "Done."

"Done? Home?"

"Home." Ororo smiled and stood, extending one hand to hold his. Swinging their joined hands, the pair talked all the way to the car and all the way home.

Kitty was waiting for them to grill them as a dare from Kurt, Bobby and Jubes. She smiled back at her friends as Logan pulled into the garage. Tapping one foot and folding her arms, Kitty looked at them casually.

"And where have you two been?" She asked sternly, not expecting any helpful answer. She was rewarded by a grunt from Logan and a laugh from Ororo before Logan spoke.

"We've been busy Half-Pint, and what doin' I'm sure y' can guess."

Ororo slapped his arm playfully and chuckled at the look on Kitty's face as they walked past her into the mansion. Kurt teleported to Kitty's side after they'd gone and waved a hand in front of her face as the other two managed to get across to her.

"I zink she's dead." Kurt shrugged.

Bobby laughed and got a glare from Jubilation. "Hey Kitty! Look Mall!"

Kitty blinked and looked at Jubes, causing the guys to crack up and laugh at them both, getting identical glares and the threat of a slap. Jubes was surprised when Kitty looked so pale and hissed at Kurt, who immediately put an arm around her.

"Vhat's wrong Katzchen?"

"Logan and Ororo… they just – I mean, they, like, admitted… They just hinted… LOGAN'S HUMAN!" Kitty screamed, causing the other three to gasp in horror.

"They didn't! They weren't!" Jubes said through her hands, which had gone up to cover her mouth.

Kitty nodded slowly and Jubilation suddenly felt sick. Logan wasn't supposed to… he was old and Logan and old!

"Cool! Blackmail!" Bobby yelled happily, putting an arm around Jubes, trying to cheer her up.

Kurt and Bobby didn't see the point in getting worked up, so they pulled the girls off to the kitchen to get something to eat, hoping that the teachers wouldn't be there. They sparked up a conversation that was interrupted by Lockheed flying at Bobby, breathing flames. The garage affair was forgotten for now and the teens couldn't help but laugh.

---- Above Washington DC ----

"You did it?"

"Yes, as soon as I saw your signal."

"Then our split was enough, let us join!"

The two figures who had caused a net of light to encompass America and slowly the rest if the world dived at one another and after a spark of green light became one. Smiling at the world and at the net of love that now covered it, though the humans and mutants couldn't see it.

"I have given a gift. May it make your lives worth living more than they are already!"

Sparks of rainbow coloured light flashed from the creature and fell onto the net, causing it to solidify and shatter. At least one piece hit every living thing on the planet, a great number falling in the oceans to be reused and recycled over and over.

"Love that is stronger than life is a gift, and the four people you have to thank are mutants! How ironic in some cases, but now let your hatred die, let your love take control and the human spirit be freed from the pains of normal life. Untarnished and untainted, now you all have a chance."

The figure smiled and its body morphed into the form that a human could look upon without fear. Drifting down into central park, he looked around and a deep yearning awoke in him, as strong as the one that had led him here.

"Where… Xavier? You call me now I am able to be sensed… I will be with you shortly."

He wanted to be part of something, a family or a group, he too wanted to be part of the love that covered the planet. After meeting with Xavier, maybe he would, maybe there could be rest for an eternal traveller…

* * *

Sorry it took so long! I ran out of ideas then they came thick and fast. I hope this is enjoyable and you will review for me.

Who is the figure, the man, the creature? Soon all shall be revealed. Review if you're still here.

Summers Groupie

-x-x-


	4. Finally

Disclaimer: X-Men characters don't belong to me, but this story does, hee hee!

I have a lot of apologies to make, but I'm hoping that my writing will make it up to you all, with a quick fire of updates. Maybe you'll enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Thank you, so much to: Wen, Agent G, slickboy, Lil Jean, amazing redd phoenix, Diaz F, nylcai, Witchbreed, jenskott, Telepathic Angel

* * *

"Have you got a fix on him Charles?"

Charles Xavier sat back from his desk and nodded, his eyelids flickering as he maintained his concentration. His hands were by his head, acting as amplification for his powers. Wheelchair ridden, he was still the most powerful man you could meet. His aura gave off feelings of power, pride, social grace, yet kindness and warmth – qualities that were strange to find together.

"Logan, you continue to doubt my abilities, I would be offended if I did not know of your impatience."

In front of the desk, Logan leaned back and smiled wolfishly, causing Ororo to hide her laughter. The pair had only returned an hour ago, but something told them that whatever Charles was onto was huge. They were slightly confused when informed that Jean and Scott were returning early, but believed it to just mean there was bad weather in Alaska. Ororo had tried to offer her services, but had been denied.

"Ororo? Logan?" Charles' eyes opened slowly and his familiar fatherly smile crept into place. "Go down to the hangar, Jean and Scott have returned. Then all four of you come to the foyer. I have someone I wish you to meet."

----In the Hangar----

Jean laughed as Scott scooped her into his arms to help her off the jet. She kissed his cheek and smiled as he spun them both around. His smile was as wide as when she'd told him. Knowing his happiness was only matched by her own, Jean smiled softly, her hair cascading over his shoulder as well as her own.

"I still can't believe this Jean, I mean, it's amazing."

"I know, but you'd better Mister Summers, 'cause you saying that won't make our baby stop growing."

Scott put her down gently and knelt next to her tummy, before lifting her shirt and kissing just above her bellybutton. Laughing again, Jean put a hand on his shoulder, tugging gently so he rose to his feet where she kissed him properly.

"Cut it out you two, ya just got back."

Breaking apart, the pair smiled as they saw Logan with his arms folded leaning against the wall.

"You don't have to watch." Scott pointed out, much to Jean's amusement.

Logan's eyebrows raised and he smirked, before standing properly and heading toward them, when a flurry of white zoomed past him and Ororo and Jean hugged tightly.

"'Ro! I missed you!"

"I missed you too Jean! I was so bored!"

"Oh me too! It was awful!"

Scott and Logan exchanged equally annoyed glances then sighed and began to unload the bags. The women grinned at each other, knowing that they had both lied just to annoy the men. Jean linked Ororo and they walked to the door talking non-stop. Ororo bit her lip and stopped, turning to face Jena properly.

"Jean? I must tell you something."

"Me too Ororo, I think you're gonna be mad at me."

"You first then."

"Nuh uh, you began so tell me."

Ororo laughed and nodded. "Alright. Whilst you were away, Logan and I, well we- I'm sure you can probably guess, but we became a couple, properly."

Jean's eyes widened and she smiled happily squealing her congratulations for them both. Ororo laughed and blushed slightly before becoming slightly more serious again.

"And you Jean? What have you to tell me?"

Giggling now at the revelation, Jean tried to calm herself. "I broke the promise I made you before I left."

Now it was Ororo's turn to be amazed. She stood for a moment in silence, then pointed at Jean's stomach, to which she got a nod, and then screamed and hugged Jean tightly. Jean grinned and hugged her back as tight, sending to Scott that she'd told her.

Scott grinned and waved at her to show he understood and almost laughed at the excitement that Ororo was showing. Logan grunted and looked up, registering confusion at Ororo's behaviour.

"What's got into her?" He casually asked Scott, beginning to get the biggest bag down.

Scott shrugged and grinned. "Oh nothin'. Jean just told her that we're gonna be parents. Think Ororo's a little happy for us."

Logan carried on pulling the bag and after dropping it to the floor with a huge bang he held a hand out to Scott. "Congratulations Scott, you and Jeannie are gonna be great parents."

Shaking Logan's hand, Scott grinned again. "Gee, thanks Logan. That means a lot to me. Least I know you aren't gonna skewer me now."

Logan gave a short laugh and shook his head, piling up the bags that Scott hadn't already. "I wouldn't skewer ya Scott, maybe scare ya, but not skewer ya. I aint dumb and Jeannie would worse than kill me if I hurt ya."

He paused for a moment then continued beginning to head for the door. "Chuck wants t' see us four in the foyer. 'Pparently there's someone he wants us t' meet."

Scott prised Jean from Ororo with some persuasion, then Logan pulled her from Scott as they headed up to the foyer slowly, chatting about random things like they weren't mutants and there was no age difference. As if they were just four friends, two couples and happy.

---- In the Foyer during those events ----

Charles sat by the door and opened it as someone approached the door. The man smiled and tipped his hat to the Professor before stepping inside.

"I thought you would find me Charles."

"Did you ever think that I wouldn't?"

A smile crossed his face. "No, but I had hoped it might have taken a little longer. But now is alright, I was ready for you to make contact."

"Aaron…" Charles began, when he held up a hand.

"No Charles, don't even start that argument. We both know that we are opposed to one another." Aaron smiled, his jet black hair falling over half of his deathly pale complexion. Silver eyes showed his lack of humanity, yet his form could be mistaken for one.

Sighing, Charles smiled and nodded, as the four entered.

"Scott, Jean, Logan and Ororo, this is Aaron – Aaron, my closest friends and two of my once students."

Nodding, Aaron, folded his arms in front of him, watching the four, all of which recognised him to some degree, though they weren't sure why. He smirked at their confusion and looked at Jean with interest.

"Jean, and-?" He smiled, causing a blush to rise to her cheeks. "Charles, it is your former students you need to address, not me."

Jean stepped forward, her eyes twinkling. "Charles, I'm pregnant. Scott and I are going to have a baby."

Charles' face beamed with delight, radiating pure happiness as he kissed Jean's cheek and shook Scott's hand, congratulating them over and over. Aaron murmured his own well wishes, but they meant as much to the couple, for some reason.

Ororo grinned and let Logan slide an arm around her shoulders, glad her best friend was so happy. Aaron smirked at the silent pair, knowing more about the whole situation than the ones involved. They all talked for a few minutes about Jean and Scott, then made their way to have supper. Conversation was mainly about the two couples, and Aaron was glad. His being there was supposed to have no effect, and this situation was more than he had hoped for.

Jean was the first to grow sleepy, making the others grin as Scott carried her to bed. Hopeless romantics, the pair of them, and nothing else mattered too much to them now, except having their baby and living their life together. Charles was the next to excuse himself, needing to be up at six the next morning for a conference. Surprisingly, Logan left, needing to sleep, he said, but Ororo just grinned, thinking otherwise. That left her alone with the newcomer.

Pouring herself a glass of water, and Aaron a glass of wine, they stepped into the living room. She observed him for a while then spoke.

"You don't talk much, do you Aaron?"

He smiled, noting her choice of drink and nodded. "I talk when asked a question, or when necessary. But I can make conversation if I wish."

Ororo smiled and ran a finger around the top of her glass. "Who are you? How do you know Charles? Enlighten me Aaron, I am curious."

Nodding, he sat back and settled himself.

"I am Aaron, just that – no second name for I have no parents. I am something bigger and more complex than has been created by man or by nature. I am magic, I am primal, I am the saviour, and I am the end." He said simply.

"Charles and I were friends when he was a child. I let myself slip into child form, I grew up helping him to become the man he ought." Aaron smiled. "I was his student, I was his conscience, he changed me."

Sighing, he wondered how to explain. "Mutation is natural, that is something I agree with Charles on. But the problem with me in particular is that I am a natural mutation, but the mutation of what is arguable. Charles worked hard to try to understand, and I myself helped, trying to find what I was, who I was. The only answer I decided was true, was that I am the mutation of mutations. Charles disagrees, and we argued. I left, I travelled, I came back."

Ororo looked at him with her mouth slightly open. "You say these things, yet I am still confused."

Aaron smiled. "I don't understand myself. All I know is that I can move where I like, not when, but where. I have been here since I can remember. All my abilities are honed, all my characteristics are set. I am what you see. But I am also something that will endure. I just need to get power to keep myself going every few thousand years."

"Power of what kind?" She asked, now a little suspicious by this man who seemed to have no weakness and the ability to do what he liked.

"I use the greatest power I can find, use the energy it creates on another plane. The power they don't know they create. It's love that fuels the energy production, but it has to be a specific kind." He answered. "Like Jean and Scott's – their love makes most others seem like insignificant crushes."

Ororo nodded, knowing what the pair shared was phenomenal.

"Like Logan and yours." He added with a smirk.

She nodded then stopped and looked at him. "Like mine and Logans?"

Aaron nodded. "It's unexpected yet undeniable. One of you knew from the first moment, yet was afraid to act, then you both knew and held back. Now there is nothing that could stop you being together."

Looking at him with an expression of understanding, Ororo couldn't believe they were so like the other two lovebirds. It was strange, but wonderful at the same time.

"And it coincides with the production of a new life – that is the greatest power – luckily for me there were two in one day." He flicked his eyes to her stomach, which one hand was protecting, though she hadn't realised, then back to her eyes.

"I-" she started with an innocent and vacant expression. Her eyes were clear, but rich with wonderment. "I'm going to have a child?"

Aaron nodded. "You and Jean, at the same time. I was overwhelmed with it almost, it startled me that after nothing for nearly five thousand years there was such a rush."

Ororo put her hand over her stomach more firmly and gazed at it, wondering how it was possible that anything could be more wonderful. Her and Logan – only three weeks ago there had been nothing, so she had thought, but now there was everything. The life she had known was over and the holes had been filled, leaving her whole and content.

He took a sip of wine and watched as she realised the implications, and felt the swell of pride and love that flamed through her body. His weakness was forgotten to her, and that's how he wanted it to stay.

Getting up, he took her glass, and said his goodnights. He knew the question would be asked, but not now. He may have bought a few months of free time, months of rest, but he might have to leave sooner than planned. Shaking his head as he put things away, Aaron's heart sank. He had wanted to stay, to die here knowing that the children would receive the power they deserved, the two here and one in New York. It might not be possible though… It might be too late…

He sat until the sun rose, on the front step, gazing at the fire as it chased the darkness from the skies. He saw the colours merge and linger until the sun had risen enough to make them blind in its glory. He knew then that it was time to say his last goodbye. Time to bid his one friend a fond farewell.

The clock chimed six, and Charles awoke, turning over to make sure his alarm didn't wake anyone else. He was surprised when he found Aaron looking out of his window.

"It's funny. Funny how everything seems meaningless until you have to say goodbye to it."

"Aaron?" Charles pushed himself upright, and looked at the, seemingly young, man before him.

"Charles…" Aaron turned and smiled, his complexion paler and hair darker than before. His eyes were golden, sparkling as if coated with dew. "Charles I am leaving, for good."

Letting this sink in, he couldn't give Charles time to fight it.

"And it isn't arguable, I told you earlier. We knew this would happen, and we knew it would be like this." Aarons lips curved into a smile. "There will be others, and I want to give a gift. Three times what I owe you. You saved me from myself Charles and I can think of no better way to repay you."

"I'm giving the power back to them. The three that are causing this, the three that will end the suffering. The forth will receive in time, but he's not ready yet." His eyes flickered with amusement, for the child he spoke of had not yet been conceived. "But when he is, he will get it."

"Aaron, you can't say goodbye like this."

Aaron held up a hand, much like he had when they had spoken in the foyer. "But I can Charles, and I have to. Just look after them all, this world I am so fond of, and more than anything yourself Charles. I would hate to think of you in any other condition than happy and well."

Nodding, Charles held his hand out to Aaron, who did not take it, instead hugging and lifting Charles to his feet. Looking at the man he called friend, he let him fall, his legs strong once more and body well.

"My last gift." He smiled and turned, disappearing into nothingness.

Charles stood, alone, and wept, falling to his knees for the first time since his youth and wishing for the first time he was a cripple in exchange for what he had lost.

They recovered, remembering the man that had been in their lives for one day, but in their hearts since they were born. Charles mourned, but he found that he found do more for his dream, fight alongside his students, train them by showing them. Aaron gave him the chance to make his dream live, rather than watch it progress from an office.

Ororo and Jean drove Logan and Scott crazy for nine months, both delighted to be sharing the experience with one another. They gave birth to two healthy little girls. Rachel Anne Summers and Melissa Jaymi Monro. Scott and Logan actually hugged one another when it was announced, though they swore blind it never happened.

Across the city, Susan Richards gave birth to a healthy baby boy, Franklin Benjamin Richards. Ben Grimm and Johnny Storm hugged as Reed told them, though they swore blind it never happened ("Only in your imagination stretcho, lemme see my nephew!" "Y' were blinded by tears Reed, trick of d' light.")

Two months later, Rogue announced her pregnancy, and after nine months gave birth to a baby boy, she named him Jason LeBeau. Remy could hardly believe it, but then thieves turned new fathers never can.

As the children grew, their parents saw something in each of them, something that wasn't common. Their love for the world and for humanity was extraordinary. The X-kids love for Charles was exceptional and as soon as the young boy from the city met him, he felt the same. From them two couples were quickly obvious. Although their parents had more children, they all knew that there was something unique yet similar about each one.

Something that made them grow up to do great things that saved the world he had loved.

* * *

Hope you liked it, and sorry the ending took so long.

I hope this apology is enough and also you still care :'( I haven't forgotten and I'll try to do the next chapter within the next few weeks – but I have a lot of work to do if I wanna go to University next year (too many essays )

If you liked Kindergarten or Can Time Heal Everything, I've updated those too, so check it out if you have time.

Much luv t' y'all

Summers Groupie

-X-X-X-


End file.
